Tears into Joy
by goldensummer
Summary: This is a short bit of a longer work. I want to see how its recieved before wasting my time posting worthless stuff that no one will read.


Title: Tears into Joy

Author: Goldensummer

Pairing: RL/SB

Rating: PG

Feedback: goodkind007@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I don't own them... obviously they'd be a much happier couple in the books if I did.

Summary: Remus and Sirius sit in a cave together discussing their life without each other. Feture OOC unhappy Sirius and comforting Remus.

Notes: This is just a snippet of a much linger fic I'm to scared to post. If anyone thinks my writing isn't awful (like that will happen) I can probably be talked into posting the story that goes with this scene. Yes this is a pwp as is but there is a back story to it. As cliché as this sounds feedback will encourage me to post or not to if I am as bad of an author as I think I am.

Remus sat carefully down on the rock next to Sirius. Remus wrapped his arms around his friend. "Cry Sirius," Sirius buried his head in Remus's shoulder and wept. "Its good for you. I've been doing it for twelve years, and look at the perfect health I'm in."

One of Sirius's muffled sobs became a muffled snort of laughter. Sirius raised his head and smiled. His tears, while not stopped had ceased trying to turn the cave into an underground pool. Sirius playfully poked Remus in the ribs. "Yeah that's so apparent, muscle man."

"Are you calling me weak you mangy dog?" Remus made a half-hearted grab for Sirius. And suddenly it was as if they were in their animal forms. There was no personal space and no sense of 'I'm an adult this is for kids." Their crying bout had turned into an all out... tickle fight. After jostling around for a number of minutes, Sirius being the taller and the stronger even after his years in Azkabab pinned Remus to the cave floor.

Padfoot had Moony's arms pinned above his head and was straddling the werewolf's near convulsing body at the hips. Sirius leaned close to Remus's ear and whispered "And what are you gonna do about it, over-grown pup?" 

"This." Remus turned his head ever so slowly and licked a long line from Sirius's jaw to the base of his ear. Then Remus flicked his tongue firmly against the lobe of Sirius's ear.

Sirius's hips bucked firmly into Remus who had noticed that Sirius had definitely noticed that. "Bloody wanker!" Sirius screamed. Remus took the moment's distraction to extract himself out from under Sirius's warm, tempting body. Remus stood looking at the prone body face down on the stone in front of him. In more compromising circumstances it would have been the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Now, when he was trying to shovel himself out of the trench he'd just dug, it was merely the second sexiest thing he'd ever seen. And, he couldn't quite recall the first, so distracted was he by the second. 

"Sorry, it made you move."

Sirius rolled onto his back. "It's ok. It's not like it meant anything, right? I'm just curious how you knew what the most sensitive spot on my body is?"

"I highly doubt that that is the most sensitive spot on you body," Remus said smugly. Sirius glared and tried to cover the bulge of the most sensitive place on his body obvious even under his thick robes. "Sorry, just felt like clarifying. I never dated when we were younger, right?"

"Well, yeah. I was always in front of the common room fire snogging and you were in that old overstuffed chair next to the couch reading. And James was always in the corner with Lily and Peter..."

Remus cut in. "After four years of watching you neck with everything with tits," Remus was interrupted by an indignant snort. "are you denying it?" Sirius shrugged and grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'Well at least I was getting some' "May I continue? Thank you. As I was saying I realized exactly what noises meant what, and I stored that particular spot, because I always hoped to find a spot like that on someone. It really is a fascinating sound, almost like a dog's growl but much more appreciative."

"You put a lot of thought into this?"

"No, not really. I had twelve years and the only valuable information I gleaned is that girls do not make that noise even mid act."

"Ah, poor baby. You gonna switch teams on us?"

Remus blushed. He fell back on his old pal sarcasm. "Only for you, baby."

"Ah, sexy don't tease. I've been in prison for twelve years. I'm to the point that Snape is looking appealing."

"I hope you realize that I will never be able to look at you without thinking about you fucking Snape now... Though, I don't think that Sevvy would be able to produce that noise out of you."

"You never know. It has been more than twelve years."

"I hope that I am never desperate enough to contemplate fucking that slimy, double-crossing, greasy git."

"You mean you're not?" Sirius cocked an inquisitive eyebrow at him.

"Never that desperate. If I feel like a good shag I'll just pick up the nearest willing wench at a local Muggle bar. Love 'em and leave 'em," Remus grinned ruefully.

"You shouldn't do that."

"Hey, I learned from the best. You and James. Find 'em, fuck 'em, and dump 'em," Remus grinned but Sirius could see tears forming in his wolf's eyes.

"In twelve years you've never had a real relationship." It was not a question.

"I haven't even had anything else. I am as celibate as the day you left. I was merely being facetious."

"No you weren't," Sirius stood and wrapped his arms around Remus. "Don't lie to me. You've spent twelve years searching for love." Suddenly the truth dawned in Sirius. " If they are magic they can't accept lycanthropy..."

"And if they are Muggle they can't accept magic... I have no one that will accept all of me." 

Sirius brushed a stray lock out of Remus's hair. 'Am I really about to say this? Yes I think I am' "You have me." Sirius watched as a spark flared in Remus's eyes. "You're a wonderful friend Sirius but I was hoping for someone who wanted everything. Who could love my body as well as my soul. I know you can handle the second but I doubt you'd be willing to tackle the first."

"You might be surprised," Sirius again gently brushed a stray lock of hair from Remus's face.

"Are you serious? This is not a joke is it?" Remus looked straight into Sirius's eyes.

"Yes, I think I am."

"This isn't just because you haven't had sex in twelve years, is it?"

"I don't think so. I think... that you love me," Sirius saw a blush creep over Remus's cheeks. " And I think I love you too."

Remus reached up gently and brushed a tear from his Sirius's eye. "Are you sure you're Sirius?" Moony smiled gently.

"I'm quite seriously Sirius." Sirius bent his head and tenderly hesitantly brushed his lips agaist Remus's cheek. "Let's try this on for size. I love you."

Remus raised his face to Sirius, "I think I can do this... I've loved you for fifiteen years and have been denying it for as long. I want you. I want to grow old with you. I want to raise James' child with you. I want to run from the ministry with you. I want to save you from Voldemort. I want to protect you. I want us to come home to each other. I want to live my life with you. I want the last twelve years to never have happened. I want the world to accept us. I want to run under a moon lit night with you by my side. I want everything you can give me, and I think now would be a good time to start," Remus stopped to breathe and glanced at the heated expression on Sirius's face. "Oh yeah, I want to categorize all those wonderful noises you make so I can make you make them whenever I want."

Sirius swallowed. "I think that clarifies everyone's position on this matter."

"Oh, I can think of a few positions I want to clarify still..." Remus growled and carefully slowly licked Sirius's closed lips.

Sirius purred. He brought his hands up to gently hold his Remus's head. He brushed his lips hesitently agaist his wolf's. Remus opened his mouth and gently licked Sirius's lips begging. Sirius slowly openned his mouth. 'No turning back now.' Was Sirius's last coherent thought before he was lost in the wonderfully talented tongue exploring every part of his mouth. And he was was lost in his own corner of Heaven.

----

There's more I just don't know how well this first bit read so if you all think its readable or even good please review. 


End file.
